


A Taste Of Honey

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: No more edibles in the bedroom ever!





	A Taste Of Honey

“Dammit, Hutch, what the hell are we supposed to do now???”

“Hey! I'm not the one who decided to bring a bottle of honey to bed with us!”

“I realize that! How are we supposed to get separated?”

“Messy though it may be, we'll just have to pull ourselves apart and make a run for the shower.....”

Starsky just could not leave well enough alone. He'd already tried chocolate sauce, whipped crème, and other various edibles in the bedroom, and this time he'd decided on honey. Of course, leave it to Starsky to go overboard in his enthusiasm and pour too much honey from the bottle. Sure, it was all fun and games in the heat of passion, but afterward, he and Hutch were physically wiped out and decided to take a nap before cleaning up, and the mess was just too nasty to be believed. When Hutch came back from his shower, Starsky went to take one himself. After scrubbing for what seemed like forever, he finally felt clean. As he left the bathroom to help Hutch change the sheets, he said; “No more edibles in the bedroom EVER!”

The End


End file.
